I Am Number Four: The Revealing of Eleven
by iamnumber11leven
Summary: After four, six, seven, eight, nine and ten have assembled in America and bravely taken on Setrákus Ra (with five still undiscovered), the existing Gardes encounter another Lorien child who possesses immense Legacies that convince them he must be the new Pittacus Lore. With the revealing of eleven, the Gardes also learn that a bigger, more evil threat than Setrákus Ra awaits them.


I am number eleven. No one else knows I'm here. Not the nine other existing Gardes, their former Cêpans, or even the Mogadorians. I believe I'm still shielded from Setrákus Ra when we enter into visions, though I see him fine and clear in mine. He has not shown that he acknowledges my presence the way he has with four, eight, and nine. I don't know if this is because of some new Legacy I possess, but I hope this element of surprise is with me for when the real battle needs to take place.

Just like all the other Gardes, I, too, possess telekinesis. Along with telekinesis, I also possess supersonic flight, visions, precognition, can invert light, create illusions, spontaneous regeneration, and can walk through solid matter.

There is almost no doubt I am to be Pittacus Lore. How can I not be? None of the others have developed their Legacies as quickly as I have, even though most of them are older except for Ella. I was thrown to earth without a Cêpan myself.

Fortunately a farmer and his wife in the rice fields of Vietnam were kind enough to take me into their home instead of leaving me out to die. Even before I had left Lorien or my mother's womb, my precognition had already developed. I saw everything before it was to happen. I saw how I'd grow up to become a Garde. I saw where the others would end up. I also saw how the charm would break if I contacted any of them before the time was ready. Worst of all, I saw how one, two, and three would die.

Unlike the other Gardes, I'm the only one who will ever experience another Garde's death twice.

Except, lately something has been messing with my precognitive powers. They keep changing, or they erase themselves as soon as I see them.

My earth parents knew I wasn't from around, even though by the time they found me my power to create illusions was already quickly kicking in to make me blend with the local. I wasn't even walking at that age yet. But that's what being a precog does to you. Regardless of how old I really am, I know things before they happen, so I never worry. Until now.

By the time I was five, I'd already developed and mastered four of my Legacies. Whenever Mogadorians got too close, it was easy to lure them away with my illusions without raising any suspicions of my existence. They simply thought I was one of the nine other Gardes.

But one day I wasn't home, and the Mogadorians had spotted our farm. Without me there to throw them off with an illusion of an empty plot land, they slaughtered my earth parents and burned down everything. I don't even think they knew what they were looking for other than to fulfill their innate desire to destroy and wreak havoc.

I promptly tracked them down with my supersonic flight and left none alive. They truly never knew what hit them.

After dealing with those bastard Mogadorians, I went back to my farm to try and salvage what little I could. Nothing remained. My earth parents' bones were turned to ashes. The little garden that my mom had set up specifically for me sizzled with embers. The Mogadorians destroyed the only family I ever knew. I loved my earth parents, as they were my guardians since I had no official Cêpan sent with me. I took my chest which I had buried away from the farm and began living a nomadic life, like most of my fellow Garde members. If it weren't for my supersonic flight and illusions, I would've never been able to leave Vietnam on my own. Sometimes I wonder if Lorien is still watching over me in this way, and that's why I'm convinced I'm the Garde meant to take on Pittacus Lore's Legacies. I can and _will_ destroy Setrákus Ra, along with all of the Mogadorians, and with my fellow Gardes, restore Lorien.

Even though I haven't been back to Vietnam in years, I still maintain this particular nation's appearance as an homage to my earth parents.

By now I've mastered all eight of my Legacies, confident that more will develop by the time I finally reunite with four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten.

For now, I have to find five and get her to come with me to America. The others have already assembled, and now is the time to regroup all our strengths. I don't know why, but lately my precognitions have become a little less than reliable, even though it's the first of my Legacies to develop and I've mastered it the finest.

There's been a quiet fear growing at the back of my mind that maybe Setrákus Ra is the least of our concerns. And that whatever is coming after we've destroyed him is what's been making my precognitions go whacky. Something stronger and more evil will be waiting for us. I just can't _see_ it anymore, not like how I used to be able to. As though the cord on the TV I used to watch my precognitions on has suddenly been pulled out.

If Setrákus Ra can cancel out the other Garde's abilities, this new baddie will do much worse.

I've been checking around South America for signs of five, but every place that I see myself meeting her at in my visions have turned out hopeless. I really don't like unexpected outcomes, and it makes me become wary that _someone_or _something_ has learned to mess with my visions. Or maybe five has precognitions as well and thinks I'm the enemy. Whatever is making my precognitive powers unreliable has my full attention.

I abandon my search for five and follow my instincts instead. The other Gardes will have to make do without me for a little longer while I go seek out this new threat.


End file.
